Roleplaying page for 194!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying page for 194! 26 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 months ago Guess who's turning 21 today?!! THIS GIRL!!! ���� Recommend 9 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 months ago ((Happy Birthday!!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue • 2 months ago ((I’m back!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 2 months ago (( Welcome back! How'd exams go? )) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 2 months ago ((Ok, actually. English was difficult, but only because I hated the book we wrote the essay on (The Crucible) )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 2 months ago (( Oh ewwww, I remember reading that in high school. It was only saved by the fact we had people acting/reading out loud and everyone was overdramatic as heck. Still a godawful book though. Glad to hear everything else went good :D fingers crossed for ya! )) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 2 months ago ((In class I got to read out Proctor’s final monologue, which I had a bit of fun with. NAAAME!!!!” But the rest was pretty boring. Next term we study gothic literature though, which I’m looking forward to.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 2 months ago (( OOOooo, I'm jealous. The gothic lit survey I was gonna take conflicted with my stats class, which I need to graduate... :/ gosh darn math gen eds. Hope it's as fun as it sounds! )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago ((MillieGriffin Your turn on the Millie/Ezekiel lab safety RP.)) MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a month ago "This kind of light hasn't been invited here yet." She tried to explain as she rubbed the back of her neck, "it's sort... of from the future, kind of... Actually a lot of stuff in there is sort of, kind of from the future. Well it's from a different world set in the future to be spasific but yeah." Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a month ago “Huh.” He should have suspected as much at the Society, but it still made him wonder. “Anything else...?” •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago ((MillieGriffin You're up on the Val/Millie RP.)) Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 6 days ago *Millie found herself in the infirmary, with a big bandage on her head. The muffled sound was Mz. Hyde shuffling bottles in one of the medicine cabinets.* Robitussin...no. Zycam...no. Cocaine...NOPE. Ugh, where's the ibuprofen?! MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 6 days ago There was a moment of slowness for Millie as when she finally did open her eyes it still didn't register where she was or who she was watching. She had a compulsive urge to sit up straight which proved to be a bad move when all the blood quickly drained from her head. The room felt like it was spinning as swirling water color lights flooded her sight. She suede a little before flopping forward with a loud moan. Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 6 days ago A-ha! There it is! *She hears a moan from behind her.* Oh! Millie, please be careful! *She sprints over and sits Millie up in the bed.* Is that better? •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago Millie groggily looked up at the blond for a few moments until everything clicked again and her memory came back; her damnedable infallible memory. Her drury expression morphed to be on the verge of tears again before she shoved Mz. Hyde away. She then turned away from her and dragged the covers over her head. (Mz.Hyde) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 months ago • edited *Mz.Hyde sadly lowers her head.* Millie, please talk to me. I don't understand why you avoid me. Did I do something wrong and my tiny little stupid brain forgot about it or didn't realize it? Please Millie, tell me why you hate me now and don't want to be my friend anymore. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago ((MillieGriffin It's your turn on the Griffin/Weir drinking RP.)) MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 20 days ago "Mm—... " Griffin took a long drag on his drink. "I suppose that makes sense... " He said reluctantly before muttering with the glass close to his lips, "There's enough of those little bastards running around here to make Bethlem look sane... " And he took another long drag on his glass. Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 19 days ago "In all fairness," agreed Lewis, "if Hastie would allow me to treat more than one of them, I daresay I could make this place a bit less of a madhouse--I've had great success with the one he did give me leave to practice my methods upon. "Unfortunately, I know I'll not realistically have the chance to try them on certain others, whether due to position--in the case of our other co-founder--or their counterpart inhabiting a separate body and not being a member of the Society, thus rendering said counterpart not only out of my jurisdiction but problematic even to locate." Weir took another sip of the drink. "Still," he continued with a shrug, "I suppose I can take comfort--small though it may be--in that other lodgers are presently more likely to cause trouble than is the one patient under my care." With that, he fell into a thoughtful vein, ruminating over matters silently as he took a long swig. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago • edited "Well so long as they stay away from me I don't care what they do or where they are." Griffin said after Weir's first statement. He finished off his drink as Weir continued. "Oh yeah, the day management..." He said with recollection as he poured another drink, "your, em..." He paused , snapping his fingers as the cogs in his head turned, "your sister...? Cousin...?? No wait, she's from the future so that wouldn't work..." Eventually he gave up and settled on calling her 'the Hel twins' as he usually called them when no one besides milMil was around, "the one working with my niece now... Wonder how that's going..." He took another sip on his glass. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 months ago • edited "As near as I can deduce, she's a great or great-great grand...niece, I believe? That or some distant cousin. I confess a dislike for dealing with matters involving time travel," Weir admitted with a shrug. "Still family--though I'd prefer to keep that under wraps," he continued with a meaningful look to Griffin. "Will you?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago "Yeah alright." Griffin very casually, "don't see any real reason to share that, don't really like to contribute to gossip I just listen to it." He took another sip of his glass. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 months ago "Thanks," said Lewis in earnest. "Her names are Helen Jekyll and Hela Hyde, by the by--the Jekyll's the day manager, obviously," he added almost as an afterthought. "As for how she and Millie are getting along..." he trailed off as he weighed how to phrase things. A sigh and a shake of the head. "The two of them seem to mingle about as well as oil and water," he confessed. "With Hastie's approval, I've taken it upon myself to be their go-between--I consider Millie a friend, and Helen's both co-worker and family, so it's only natural for me to relate to each without causing a fuss. 'Streamlines things." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago "hm... Yeah that sounds about right." He said said between sips. "They are both females after all." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 months ago "Aye," said Lewis after taking a swig. "They are, at that." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago Jekyll1886 • 20 days ago ((Mz.Hyde Your turn! Continuation of the George/Gossip/Kitchen RP.)) Mz. Hyde: Glad to hear that! *She puts the batter in the oven.* Helen Jekyll: Helen finished up preparing the tea and carried it to the table. "If anyone would like a cup, the tea is ready," She said, setting down the pot. "The biscuits may be a bit." Jekyll1886: "Ah, thank you. I'd like one," put in Lewis as he placed the supplies back in their cupboards. "Just as soon as I'm done with this." Passerby: "I-If you don't mind, I would care for some as well," George added just after Weir, raising a hand with a timid smile. Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 4 months ago Alright! Here you go! *Gives George some tea.* Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 4 months ago "Would either of you care for cream or sugar?" asked Helen as she poured Weir a cup and set it before an empty seat before making up a cup for herself. Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 4 months ago "Thank you," said Lewis. He finished putting away the supplies and took his seat. A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 4 months ago George did what he could to stifle a flinch as Mz. Hyde set the tea before him, breaking into an uneasy smile. "A-Ah, thank you," He said, picking up the cup. Mz.Hyde Mod A Passerby • 4 months ago You're welcome! How are the cookies coming along? Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 4 months ago “I shall check,” Helen said, abandoning her cup of tea temporarily to peer into the oven. “They look quite good, so far—shouldn’t be more than a handful of minutes longer.” Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 4 months ago Not standing on ceremony, Lewis went ahead and took a sip of his tea, thinking it might put George more at ease. "Excellent," Weir remarked regarding the biscuits. A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 4 months ago Hesitantly, George followed Weir's lead, raising the cup to his lips and taking a sip, though he didn't swallow yet. Instead, he focused on the flavor of the drink, trying to discern if there was anything off about it. It doesn't taste poisoned... A beat, then he finally allowed the tea to slip down his throat with more than a little anxiety. see more •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago Do you like cookies Mr. George? 1 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 months ago Retrieving her drink again, Helen took a spot at the table, sipping tea as she kept her eye on her pocket watch--it wouldn't do to lose track of time and let the biscuits burn. She listened politely to the conversation, content to merely be an observer for the moment. ((Jekyll1886)) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 months ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago Happy birthday! Have a fantastic day! ^_^ 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago Thank you!! 1 •Share › Avatar Setae • 2 months ago Happy birthday! 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Setae • 2 months ago Thank you!!! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy